


June 15, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After lunch, Amos approached a Metropolis store in order to to buy a treat for his daughter when a villain fled from a bank.





	June 15, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

After lunch, Amos approached a Metropolis store in order to to buy a treat for his daughter when a villain fled from a bank and he decided to defeat him.

THE END


End file.
